White Castle High
by ZmazingZoe
Summary: Our most beloved Disney Characters enter White Castle High in varied grades.Will people get to date their prince charming or someone else entirely? Will their grades soar or be grounded?Why am I asking you all of these questions? Think you will find out? I seriously doubt it! Read and Review! Sorry about the Tiana spelling and I now know who Jim is so thank you .
1. Mulan's Morning

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction and I have a few things to say.

1) All of your favorite characters go through REAL LIFE so they MIGHT date their fairytale hero and maybe not.

2) When I read other fan fic's there is a boy named Jim. Who is this Jim? Give me the answer and you will be acknowledged by my Almighty oneness!

3) That 2) looks really funny!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas all character rights to Disney! Mulan's morning: Chapter one

Mulan's aunt Jet lee placed her finger to her carefully applied with lipsticked mouth and hmmed at her attire, seeing this Mulan looked at her own outfit in the mirror. What could possibly be wrong with tattered jeans and a t-shirt from her father's flower shop, Folding Beauties, for her first day of junior year at White Castle High, or W.C.H. for short? Obviously a lot!

Jet lee stalked up to the closet and thumbed through the clothes. At lightning speed she yanked something from the rack tossed it at Mulan then shuffled her into Mulan's private bathroom to change.

Mulan placed the new attire on to replace her tacky mess. When Mulan walked out of the bathroom she finally looked down at what her aunt had picked for her. She was adorned with a white lace skirt paired with a light blue tank and a white blazer accented with the same blue. Jet lee shoved a pair of blue UGGs on Mulan's feet and before she got to her hair Mulan grabbed her bag o' books flung it over her shoulder and rushed to the bus stop.

Climbing onto the bus Mulan looked towards the seats and quickly took a spot in the front where no one was sitting in and rarely sat by. She was about to fling her bag down beside her when she noticed a tall handsome boy sitting next to her.

"Hi I'm Flynn and what would your name be sweet checks ," said the boy whose name was apparently Flynn.

"I'm Mulan now get away from me you crazy little player," Mulan spat at him.

"Well I see my reputation falls far from the tree, I have actually only had four girlfriends since eighth grade and I am a junior," he responded.

"Then you should probably clean up that mess… elsewhere," she said back to him. At this Flynn made a awkward face at her and Mulan cracked up.

"What is that look?" she questioned.

"It's the smolder," he answered still making the face.

"Well stop it's very annoying," she stated playfully punching his arm. After that they conversed about school and how prissy the cheerleaders were even though Flynn believed some of them were cute. If the bus didn't jerk into the school parking lot they would have sat they're all day talking. When they were brought to their senses Flynn helped Mulan down the stairs of the bus and they walked in the school still giggling and laughing.

"I have to go to English with Mr. Ratcilffe Mulan… bye ,"said Flynn as he walked away.

"Bye," Mulan shouted as she headed to first period gym with .

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Okay, sadly the school is on budget cuts and unless you're a senior you get a locker partner so here is the list," Phil said as he posted the list of who was paired with who in all of the periods.

Period 1:

Girls

Kida Belle

Jane Alice

Mulan Ariel

Rapunzel Tiauna

Wendy Charlotte

Snow Tawny

Mulan looked over at Ariel and smiled. Ariel was shy and got good grades at school but that was all Mulan really knew about her. Mulan thought she might be on some type of sports team because she recognized her.

"I will be taking you to your lockers now," Phil said as he walked out the door and down the hall to a set of lockers. As he listed off who got what locker Mulan decided to think about where she knew Ariel from. Then she realized it Ariel's sister was on the same basketball team as her and Ariel came to every game.

"Ariel and Mulan," Phil said pointing at a locker holding out two pieces of paper with their locker combination on it.

"Thank you," Mulan said as she grabbed the paper opened the locker and placing her bag inside. Phil hurried everyone back inside the gym and trusted them to socialize until the bell rang.

BRING, BRING, BRING, The bell went off and Mulan headed to her next class.

A/n: There are no official names for the bimbettes ( girls that worship Gaston) so I came up with Tawny Dawny Fawny


	2. An Astounded Ariel

A/N: Thank you so much for informing me of who Jim is it was very helpful. Never thought Flynn and Mulan could be friends did you? Well think again! This chapter is going to focus on Ariel. By the way Mulan's aunt in the first chapter (although not in movie) Is supposed to be the tall skinny woman who says the line: and a great hairdo; in the movie in the song honor to us all. Thank you, Princess Kassie and gypsybelleoftheopera for answering my question on Jim. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: An Astounded Ariel

Ariel rushed out of the gym in the middle of her conversation with her best friends Kida and Rapunzel and headed off to History. Suddenly she had to powder her nose and veered to her right. As she entered the restroom she realized that she had entered a bathroom that didn't have dirty sinks, walls, and floors like the freshmen and sophomores did. It was a polished and shined in every nook and cranny place like in your own house.

"WOW," Ariel said in a loud whisper and entered the stall.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"You are one minute late

Miss Shellcray," Mrs. Maleficent said loud enough to disrupt the entire class ", History is a place of timing not tardy if you were late on any other day you would have detention, but it's the first day of school so I will not count it."

Ariel sighed in relief as she slid into the only open seat. She looked at who would become her only talk to buddies when they were reading or waiting for the bell to ring, on her right was Fawny (sigh), on the left the star of the nothing team Gaston (yet another sigh), to the front of her was Jasmine, cheer captain, and behind her was someone she didn't  
recognize with crazy red hair like herself and extremely pale skin. Closing her eyes, Ariel took ten deep breathes, this was going to be a long year.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Ariel walked into the cafeteria and looked around at the tables. Spotting Kida and Rapunzel sitting at their usual table she walked over and sat down. Soon the trio was engaged in a conversation about how horrible the teachers seemed until a thick accent cut through them.

"Excuse me but I'm Merida and I'm new here and I have a few classes so far with you," she said pointing to Ariel ", and I was wondering if I could sit with you guys."

"Sure," said Rapunzel ", where are you from?"

"Scotland," she carelessly replied.

"Did you like it there?" Kida asked.

"It was amazing! Green hills, blue sky, and cute boys! Too bad it's my fault I had to move here."

"How so," Ariel queried.

"I had really bad grades with our curriculum and the school thought sending me to one of these super high grade point average schools to help me get better."

"Did your entire family move here or did you just enter the boarding program," Ariel asked. The school was best in the nation and in the top ten for the world; it had been her sophomore-eighty percent-of-your-grade-for-your-final-semester project.

"No, I am part of the boarding program so I have no parents to pressure me, one of my many problems." Merida started eating her lunch at telling the girls about Scotland and them telling her about White Castle. Soon the lunch period was over with and everyone got up and started rushing to lockers and classes.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

When Ariel turned to head to class after stopping to put her lunch box away someone was standing there. "Hi Ariel my name is Eric and I was kinda wondering… if… um… you had any plans Friday night?" Eric flashed a big grin when she said she would go got with him on the date then hurried to his next class. Ariel walked away astounded and surprised at what Eric had asked her. Maybe this year could be good after all.

A/N: Whoop, Whoop! Second chapter finished Yay! Review! Kind of short I know . Hope you stay tuned in for more awesomeness !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know my first two chapters were really short and all so I decided to make this one last longer than the rest. My almighty oneness has yet another question if you answer you shall be acknowledged the question is: Who do you want to see me to follow around next, like the creepy stalker I am not? Please PM or review me the answer you like whoever is requested the most wins! Thank you an-actress-alone for naming the bimbetes, so the locker partner of Snow is now Laura. I do not own any characters in this story! All rights to Disney! Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Raging Rapunzel

"Open your text books to page 101 and read the entire chapter for the period then if you finish early you can start all the problems in the section. This will also be your homework assignment. If you have any questions ask your neighbor not me," Ms. De' Vil said to the class.

Sometimes I think the teachers may be evil Rapunzel thought. Except, for Phil and Mr. Crab of course.

Rapunzel was practically jumping out of her seat. Art was next and she couldn't wait to start drawing. Maybe even when Mrs. Step saw how good she was she would let her skip ahead in class!

"Rapunzel," De' Vil shouted ", Do your work!"

Rapunzel opened her text book and started reading.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"BANG," Rapunzel's locker went as she slammed it shut. Art and the rest of her classes were terrible, each loaded with their own special homework bomb. Worst of all for the entire quarter they would be studying art not making it!

The note that someone slid in the air holes in her locker would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't slammed the door. Bending over Rapunzel picked up the small paper. It read:

Party at my place

Portobello Road 9627

Yours sincerely,

Phillip Arrow

Rapunzel got really excited after reading the note. This would be a chance to meet more people than she knew or get to know the people she already knew better. Happy with her conclusion Rapunzel skipped out of the school hall.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"I hate you!" Rapunzel screamed at her mother as she hurled the vase at her head! She missed by a centimeter.

"Rapunzel you are grounded, you can't go to the party even if I let you which I was every day after school you come straight home for a week," Gothel cried in return ", go to your room!"

Rapunzel stomped of to her room and slammed the door behind her. The bed groaned underneath her as she slapped down on it. First art and now no party either she thought.

"Beep, beep, beep," went Rapunzel's phone. Rapunzel quickly rolled over to her mahogany bedside table with her pet chameleon, pastel, terrarium was. "Where is it?" she thought as she searched the drawers.

"Got it," she said under her breath when she found it. Opening her pone Rapunzel sighed it was Kida asking if she would be at the party.

KiKi356789: Gonna be at the party?

Punzie18: No I am grounded

KiKi356789: Bummer, when will you be out of it?

Punzie18: Not for a week

KiKi356789: sorry to hear it. Have fun under house arrest!

"Uuuugh," Rapunzel thought as she tossed the phone on her bed were she had been lying before, then followed suit. Her phone went off again but she ignored it, it was probably Kida or Ariel asking about the party or what she was doing right then.

"Rapunzel," said a quiet voice from behind the door.

"I don't want to talk to you mother," she lazily replied.

"I was rethinking your grounding," Gothel said entering the room ", and I think you should go to the party."

"Really," Rapunzel asked in a skeptical voice. Maybe she was testing her?

"Really, Rapunzel I think you should go to make more friends all you hang out with is those two crazy haired girls."

"Mom they are my friends!"

"Okay, okay just don't stay out too late."

"OH. MY. GOSH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I have to get going now bye."

"I love you Rapunzel."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

A/N: think it's longer I do next chapter… The PARTY! :). Don't Forget my question even if don't have an account still answer as a guest please the vote will only last two days HURRY!


	4. Pocahontas's Promblems

A/N: Drum roll please!Drdrdrdrdrddrdrdrdrdrdr! The winner of my little contest is! And we'll be back after the break! Hehe just kidding! The winner is…. Pocahontas. Thanks to my friends at a sleepover, kiki123456789, and Eponine Daee for voting towards the overall Shabam. Enjoy it!

Chapter Four: Pocahontas' Problems

Pocahontas pulled the black hoodie over her perfectly brushed glossy black hair and pulled the cords so none of it was showing. Giving herself a once over, Pocahontas stared into the mirror. She laughed at herself. Black jeans, black shirt and hoodie, plus black sneakers, if that didn't look suspicious, she didn't know what did!

Feeling satisfied with her appearance, Pocahontas slung a, once more, black backpack on and climbed out her window and down the rocky wall. Suddenly, her hand slipped out of her hand hold. As she struggled to grab another hold both her feet slipped out from underneath her, now struggling to keep herself from falling. Pocahontas, in a final attempt to keep from falling, calmly felt the wall for a hold. Soon she found it and slowly descended the wall and jumped off and ran down the block to where Tiauna's Dad's old Junker car was waiting for her.

"Pocahontas, I thought you would never come," said Esmeralda as she slid into the back seat.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would get out! My mom decided it was family night," Pocahontas joked to them and everyone started laughing and enjoying their time until they got to Phillip's house on Portobello road.

Pocahontas quickly separated from the group to go change into her dress. She walked behind a large group of trees and bushes and quickly changed into her short light brown dress with fringes from the empire waist down to her knees. Then she slipped into a pair of nude stilettos and strutted towards her friends again.

Once inside Tiauna went to study the food and figure out how to make it better and Esmeralda was dragged off by a boy who was probably drunk to do gosh knows what.

"Why do I even come to these things," Pocahontas mumbled under her breath. Then Pocahontas noticed some desperate looking boys staring at her. Pocahontas didn't know what to make of it, and then it clicked her dress.

Quickly Pocahontas rushed to a bathroom. It had been dark outside and she hadn't realized how much cleavage her dress showed. Esmeralda she instantly thought, ever since her break up with Kocoum last year Esmeralda had been trying to get her back on her feet, but Pocahontas had been against it all. Now she was stuck with a reveling dress at a party.

"Curse you Esmeralda Gypsy, curse you," Pocahontas said under her breath. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Pocahontas," said a weak voice, it was Esmeralda.

"Sigh," Pocahontas said as she sighed", what do you want."

Esmeralda opened the door and walked inside the bathroom "I know you're mad and I am so sorry."

"Tell it to the judge of friendshipiness," Pocahontas replied.

"Okay I shall make a confession I am wearing a dress that you can wear instead of me and I'll wear yours," Esmeralda said with a smile on her face that was obviously supposed to make her laugh.

"Fine," Pocahontas said. Then they switched their clothes for each other's and walked back to the party.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Now in a white dress that had mid sleeves, came down to her knees, and a Mod neckline Pocahontas joined the party again. Even though Pocahontas was still self-conscious about everything she just brushed it off and continued walking. Soon she found herself at the treat table by Tiauna.

"Hey Poca how's it going," Tiauna said.

"Oh nothing much just a little hungry," Pocahontas replied carelessly.

"That's nic- look at those cupcakes," Tiauna cut herself off.

"Well bye then Tia," Pocahontas said then walked away, Pocahontas knew when Tia was busy with food.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"ugg," Pocahontas thought as she walked towards the door ",the only reason I came was to hang with my friends and have a good time."

Suddenly, lost in her thoughts, Pocahontas ran into someone. "I am so sorry," Pocahontas said as she started to get up.

"No, no it's my fault," said a strong muscular voice. Pocahontas looked up to see a thickly built boy with god like hair on his head.

"Hi I'm Pocahontas what's your name," she said a little shyly, she never felt like her strong confident self around boys.

"I'm-," he was cut off buy aloud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the rest of the people at the party joined in. Suddenly a rush of people ran over the two towards the door. Unsure of what was happening they quickly joined in. Soon they were separated, both had been lost in the crowd.

When the crowd thinned out Pocahontas turned around to see what had happened, the backside of the mansion was engulfed in flame.

A\N: Muhahaha! What an evil cliff hanger for you . It's a back to back cliff hanger no name and a house on fire ! Can't you wait till the next chapter? I know it wasn't the best party, that's only because it was from Pocahontas's point of view and not someone like Jasmine or Snow's or something. Whoosh and here comes the big finally of the author's note! This was my longest chapter yet so if you want to be credited in the next chapter please review or PM me your response to the story so far. Whoop! Whoop! 925 words total!


	5. Tiauna is in Trouble

A/N: I know I am the worst person ever. I left you at a double cliff hanger, then didn't update for a month. So here we are a story told from Tiauna's point of view. The chapter will be picking up right where we left off. Will your questions be answered? Tune In to find out!

Chapter Five: Tiauna is in Trouble

Tiauna stood frozen in fear. The fire stared at her with its glowing eyes. Suddenly Tiauna felt rough arms grasp her and toss her over her saviors shoulder. Soon she could hear the sirens blaring in the distance as she was carried out side. She saw the blurry figures rush past her, she watched as she was pulled onto a stretcher and then have an oxygen mask placed around her head. Men from the ambulance talked quietly to the person who had got her out. She heard something about inhaling a lot of smoke. Then it all went black.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Beep, beep, beep" went some type of alarm in the distance.

"I don't want to wake up," Tiauna grumbled.

"Tiauna," said a quiet voice ", Tiauna are you awake?"

"Mom," replied Tiauna ", is that you?" As Tiauna listened to her voice she thought it sounded like the conversation was being held behind a locked door and she was trying to listen in.

"O, Tiauna I was so worried the Doctor said you were unconscious and you could have died and-," her mom said franticly, also out of breath ", I am so glad you're okay."

"I am fine mom, really. Just one question, how did I get out?" Tiauna pried.

"The police said the person who saved you asked to be anonymous. But I wrote a letter and asked them to give it to this mysterious person."

"How did the fire start?" Tiauna had now decided the fire was completely her business now.

"They say a cigarette fell on the stove which was hot from cooking then got flung to the curtains. They said it was most likely an attempt to stop the fire gone wrong."

"Oh."

Then a nurse walked in. Her hair was light brown and pulled back into a complex fishtail-braid low pony-tail kinda thing. Over a blue cotton mid-sleeve dress she wore a simple white apron with blue shoes to match.

"Hello Tiauna," she gave a smile ", I'm Belle one of the volunteer nurses here."

"Okay I guess you know my name," Tiauna laughed ", do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah we go to school together," Belle responded ", but I have to say that your mother needs to leave so you can rest."

"When can she come home?" asked Tiauna's mother.

"Doc Mcstuffins needs to run some tests on her sense to see if they were damaged in any way, so probably tomorrow."

Belle walked briskly out of the room. After Tiauna's mom said good-bye she followed after Belle. Slowly yet surely Tiauna closed her eyes and took a nap.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Two days later:

Tiauna lay back in her chair and listened to Mrs. Queen ramble on about Queen Elizabeth the First. Suddenly, a carefully folded paper pelican landed on her desk. Quickly, so Mrs. Stand-Up-In-Front-Of-The-Class-And-Read-What-It-Sa ys-To-Everyone (that was what people said about Mrs. Queen) wouldn't see, slipped the paper under her desk and unfolded it. It read:

Dear Tiauna,

I have been trying to think of a way to say this. If you would like to meet who saved you in that fire come to The Yellow Duckling at six o'clock.

Tiauna read it over again. Maybe this is my chance to find out she thought, or just a practical joke. Tiauna decided to brush it off and think about it later. Before she knew it Tiauna was listening to the bell ring and walking out the door. On her way towards her locker to get her things many people said their usual are you Okays? And hope you didn't get hurts. Gosh Tiauna was sick of it! She wasn't hurt, she was fine! Why did everyone think she needed to be babied?

Suddenly Tiauna ran into someone in the hall and dropped all of her books, so did the person she had knocked into. Without thinking they both said ", I'm so sorry," then bent down to pick up their things. Bop their two heads rammed together.

Slowly they lifted their heads. When their eyes meet Tiauna almost melted into his arms just at the sight of those perfect chocolate brown eyes. As if he was aware she was staring he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry," Tiauna said under her breath in a barely audible whisper.

"It's ok," he replied ", it was completely my fault."

"No I wasn't thinking and just ran into you," Tiauna fired back ", and I guess I'll let you take the blame though."

"Not so fast princess. I am now in our favor, it was your fault."

Tiauna laughed ", Okay then. My name is Tiauna I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"I am Naveen."

"Are you new?"

"Yes my parents just moved here for business things."

"What do they do?"

"They own the multi-million dollar cosmetic company Rich Beauty."

"I love that company!"

"Everyone does. So tell me, do your parents do?"

"My mother is a seamstress who makes clothes for a store we own."

"And your father?"

"He died when I was eight," Tiauna replied sadly.

"I am so sorry for your loss Tiauna."

"It's okay. Well I have to go to work now. Bye Naveen!"

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

6:15 at the Yellow Duckling:

Tiauna looked at the clock again. She sighed almost sadly. Almost because she somewhat wanted this mysterious person to stay well… mysterious. Tiauna looked at the clock again. 6:16.

She looked down at her choice of attire, dark-wash skinny jeans, a yellow tank-top, and a brown leather jacket. Not very fancy Tiauna thought. She piled her on top of her head in a bun then let it loose quite a few times when her phone went off.

"Trials and tribulations, I've had my share. There ain't nothing"

"Hello?"

"I will be there in five minutes," said a voice that was obviously being put through a sound changing system.

Before Tiauna could reply the call went dead. A waitress came over and asked for her order.

"Five more minutes please."

"Ok," the waitress walked off with a sigh.

Five minutes later someone had entered the restaurant in a mysterious manner and briskly walked over to where Tiauna was sitting. Tiauna didn't notice because she was messing on her phone trying to win an angry birds level. Slowly the person sat down and spoke ", Tiauna."

Tiauna recognized the voice.

"Naveen?

A/N: I know that I haven't reposted in like an entire two months but it won't happen again! It won't because it really gets my ratings down. I have an excuse though! I had terrible writers block all the time and had to write like two paragraphs every day! So let us leave it at that and continue. Don't you just love my cliff hangers! One of your questions have been answered I hope. Mainly I am doing this because all the great books and movies leave you at cliff hangers you can't wait to be solved at the end! SPOILER ALERT! (Example the end of the hunger games movie and how president snow acts all strange) Well next time I will probably do belle. Have you noticed the pattern in my story and how the characters are picked other than in between the Rapunzel and Pocahontas chapters the one in the next chapter was in the one before it! I know this is a long author's note so I will end it now. BYE!


	6. Authors Note

Sorry guys I am not dead I have just been super busy and couldn't update so yeah. Anyway I know who Jim is now I just had a huge brain block cause hadn't seen the movie since I was like seven so yeah. Not an update but I will by saturday I promise.


	7. Another Author's Note

Sorry I can't Update Today But I will work all week at it. I am sorry I spelled Tiana's name wrong I will go back and fix it. Thanks for the Reviews though really makes me want to write.

With all love,

ZmazingZoe


	8. Broken- Hearted Belle

A/N: Hey little peoples! Well it is I ZmazingZoe with a new chapter for White Castle High. Just to inform you readers of loyalty and trust that I have started a Shake it up fanfiction called ALL GROWN UP. Originally it was to be called Grow it up. I did! But I changed my mind. Anyway it is contest time! I realized that the Rapunzel to Pocahontas swap came from the contest so vote again! If the one you wanted hasn't been picked pick her again! This chapter is Belle so yeah. Oh, and if there is a person who was been done that you want to hear more about then vote for her! So it is time to get on with the story!

Chapter Six: Broken-Hearted Belle

Belle sat at her desk doing her math homework. Once again she dozed off to happy-dreamland. She thought about going out on another date with her boy-friend Aladdin. Aladdin was a super-hot jock, captain of the basketball team to be exact. He was also super sweet and kind. The best part was he wasn't a stuck up rich kid, in fact he wasn't even rich, just the everyday Joe walking down the street.

Suddenly, there was a small clink-y sound from the window. She slowly walked over and looked out the window. Standing there was Aladdin, handsome as ever.

"Aladdin, it is seven o'clock at night why are you here."

"Trying to bring out your wild side."

"I have to do my homework."

"Exactly my point you need to come out here and have some fun."

"Fine," Belle sighed. She didn't really want to go with him but she had never done anything like this before. Quickly, Belle changed out of her pajamas into a white button up blouse and a blue skirt. After that she grabbed a pair of black heels then climbed out onto the ledge.

"Catch me Aladdin," Belle called out. Soon he was beneath her and Belle slipped off the ledge. He caught her in a bridal position and placed her on the ground.

"There you go," he said.

"Where are we going?"

"To see (Insert random movie that hasn't come out yet)."

"That doesn't come out till December! And it's September."

"My dad knows a guy."

"Okay!"

They drove to Aladdin's house and inserted the disc into a DVD player. During the movie the phone rang and since Aladdin's parents weren't home he had to answer it.

She heard the phone drop from the other room.

-This is when I would cliff you guys but that would be mean-

Belle rushed into the kitchen, that's where the wall phone was, and saw the phone on the counter top and Aladdin sitting on the floor crying. She slowly walked over and started to say is name when he yelled he didn't want to talk. She walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said waiting for an answer.

"This is Chief Henwen, who am I speaking to."

"Belle Red, Aladdin's Girlfriend."

"Send him my condolences."

"Why?"

"His parents died in a car accident."

"Oh God."

"I have to go now so goodbye."

The chief hung up the phone and I set it on the receiver. Then she realized that Aladdin was now probably going to have to go to some type of foster home, somewhere not in White Castle.

She got Aladdin into his bed and turned off the movie and she walked home in her heels, it wasn't very fun at ten at night. It was about 30 minutes later when she got home.

"Belle I was worried sick where have you been." said her father.

"I was at Aladdin's."

"That boy is trouble girl. You are grounded and can't see him anymore. Go to your room."

"But-."

"No but's I will be informing his parents."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they are dead and I was trying to help. I wouldn't be able to date him any he will be going into foster care or something."

"Oh. Dear Heavens, why didn't you say so?"

"You woul-."

"We must go and get him and let him stay here until he needs to go."

"Can I come?"

"No. You will stay here and finish your homework then go to bed."

I knew there was no use to argue so I went upstairs and did as I was told.

A/N: Sorry guys I was writing and then I decided I couldn't break them up, for now and decided that he couldn't live on his own but don't worry I have a plan. This chapter is dedicated to wisegirl47 for inspiring my writing.


End file.
